1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for utilizing an input device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the development of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a wearable device, or the like are widely used. The electronic device is persistently improved in a hardware part and/or software part of the electronic device to support and enhance functions.
The electronic device is being developed in such a manner that a display device and an input device can be separately used according to usability of a user.
For example, the user may use the electronic device in a laptop mode in which both the display device and the input device are used or a tablet mode in which only the display device is used by folding back the input device or by separating the display device from the input device. The input device may have no utilization if the user uses only the display device.